parliament_of_leftypolfandomcom-20200214-history
Leftist Unification Party
The Leftist Unification Party is a political party on /leftypol/. It is a big tent party with the main goal of unification of all leftist chans and boards into a single chan. Below you will find the Party's proposal for a constitution of a reunified USSC. Preamble Throughout history, chans have been represented by two main groups: the right-wing and Social Justice Warriors. The goal of the Union of Soviet Socialist Channels is to provide fertile area for revolutionary ideas to grow, therefore resulting in the strengthening of a third group: the left-wing. Through the unification of the GETters' Soviet Socialist Channel, the Leftist Political Soviet Socialist Channel, and the Refugees' Soviet Socialist Camp, we have begun the march towards our dream. We can only reach this dream with the growth of the union, meaning that we are ready to accept more chans with open arms. Overall, our long-term goal is to combat fascism and SJWism on an interchan scale. Death to fascism - death to SJWism - freedom to the people! Chapter One: Overview Article 1. The Union of Soviet Socialist Channels is a leftist union of boards and chans, representing the interests of its global userbase. Article 2. All power within the union lies in the hands of its users. Article 3. The Supreme Soviet of the USSC is the highest authority within the union, responsible for the organization of the community and the preservation of order throughout the userbase. Article 4. Major changes that affect the entirety of the union are to be put before the Supreme Soviet, whereas smaller issues that only involve one of the boards of the USSC are free to be dealt with by the staff of the board in question. Article 5. The USSC adheres to the socialist principle of public ownership over the memes of production and the abolition of intellectual property. Article 6. All chans within the realm of the USSC's influence are subject to the constitution and the rules of the USSC, be they full or associate members of the union. Article 7. The guiding force of the union shall forever remain the unshakable faith of the people in the eternal ideals of Marxism-Iaraism-Grishenkism-Brennanism. Chapter Two: Organization of the USSC Article 8. The Union of Soviet Socialist Channels is a confederate union, based upon the ideals of voluntary membership of each of its members, including, but not limited to: a. The GETters' Soviet Socialist Channel (GSSC; GETchan) b. The Refugees' Soviet Socialist Camp (RSSC; /ref/) c. The Leftist Political Soviet Socialist Channel (LPSSC; /leftypol/) d. The Bunkerist Soviet Socialist Channel (BSSC; Bunkerchan) e. The Lunarian Soviet Socialist Channel (LSSC; /luna/) Article 9. The areas of authority of the Supreme Soviet of the USSC are limited to the following: a. Representation of the union as a whole in interchan relations. b. Admission of new members into the union. c. Transfer of boards from one member to another. d. Enforcement of the global rules of the union. Article 9a. In the case of a full-on merger, the following also fall under the jurisdiction of the Supreme Soviet: a. Major changes to the code, software, or overall appearance of the chan. b. Maintaining order among the users. c. Safeguarding the defense of the chan. d. Budgeting the funds donated by the users of the chan. e. Ensuring the continued existence of the chan. Article 10. Any issues that do not fall under the authority of the Supreme Soviet as outlined in Article 9 are to be dealt with by the individual staffs of each member chan. Article 11. Each member of the union has the right to secede from the union at any point in time. Article 12. The rules of the union can only be changed through the consent of all of the member chans. Article 13. The rules of the union have precedence over the rules of any of the individual members. Article 14. Each global rule of the union must be followed by each of the members, with the same level adherence by every member of the Union. Chapter Three: Global Rules Article 15. Each member of the union must abide by and enforce the laws of the nation that it is hosted in. Article 16. Spamming/raiding any of the boards is strictly prohibited. Chapter Four: GETchan Article 17. Even in the case of a full-on merger, the boards of /GET/ and /pol/ are to be considered one chan, GETchan. Article 18. Both of these boards are to be run by the Supreme Soviet of GETchan. Article 19. /GET/ is to remain the nucleus of the chan, serving as the de jure central board of the chan. Article 20. GETchan is to be run democratically, with elections taking place semiannually on /GET/. Article 21. Banning is only allowed in the case of a user breaking either of the global rules. Article 22. Spoilers and NSFW content must be tagged or they will be deleted from their respective post. Article 22a. Spoilers are only considered such for 24 hours after their reveal. Article 22b. The female breast is not to be considered NSFW material. Chapter Five: /ref/ and /luna/ Article 23. The boards of /ref/ and /luna/, while hosted on /GET/, shall retain their territorial integrity and autonomy as separate member chans of the Union. Article 24. The staffs of /ref/ and /luna/ shall be appointed by the users based on their histories with the chans. Article 25. A referendum for a change in staff may be held at any time, and shall be monitored by the staff of GETchan. Chapter Six: /leftypol/ Article 26. /leftypol/ shall remain the sole representative of 8chan within the Union. Article 27. This board is a Far-Left, but the right of conscience will be guaranteed to every user. Article 28. Troll threads should be bumplocked instead of deleted when possible. Article 29. IP banning should be generally avoided if possible, and should only be done in the first place if the IP is a repeat offender. Article 30. Each moderator shall have a "handle" of which to identify them made into a list of moderators so the userbase can know who is moderating them Article 31. Any moderator can be recalled at any time when demanded by the userbase after being shown to have abused his/her power. Article 32. Users shall have the right to voice complaints about the moderation. Chapter Seven: Bunkerchan Article 33. Bunkerchan is to be considered a client chan of /leftypol/, though is to retain a certain amount of autonomy. Article 34. Funposting is allowed. Shitposting isn't. Shitposting is right-wing bait threads, racebating, spam, and low-effort threads attacking a strawman of leftism. This is a chan for discussion of Leftism, not your strawman of it. Posts like "Why did the Soviet Union Fail?" are good examples. "Why do you support the destruction of the white race at the hands of your jewish masters" is not. Article 35. Mod policy on other things will be decided on by precedent. If a complaint is deemed severe enough, the mods will discuss it and come to a decision. Article 36. /dprk/ has no rules except for the global rules. Chapter Eight: Emblems, Flags, Anthems, and Mascots Article 37. The emblem of the USSC consists of the sickle and hammer depicted in the rays of the sun, on which a half cog wheel resides. Surrounding this scene are three ears of wheat wrapped in ribbons that are initially red, become a bicolour of red and black halfway through, and return to red. Another ribbon with the acronym "USSC" resides at the bottom, whereas at the top there are a number of five-pointed stars equal to the number of members in the Union and designs representing each member. Article 38. The flag of the USSC is a red banner with a number of five-pointed red stars with gold borders in the upper corner near the staff. Article 39. The anthem of the USSC is "The Internationale". Article 40. The emblems of the member chans are as follows: a. The emblem of GETchan is the sickle and hammer within a disc of fives that hovers above a shining sun. Surrounding it are seven ears of wheat with varying lengths that are wrapped together seven times by a red ribbon, each time with "It's Game Time" written in the following languages from left to right: Spanish, Dutch, Japanese, English, Russian, Swedish, French. At the top of the emblem is the nine-ball star. b. The emblem of /ref/ is that of the United Nations depicted in red and gold, with the face of the Sun of May upon it. Above it is a five-pointed red star with a gold border. c. The emblem of /leftypol/ is an Albanian bunker with rays of light eminating from it upon a hill with the word "/leftypol/" written on it. Surrounding it is a wreath of wheat, wrapped up by two ribbons, the left one being red and the right one being black. At the top is a red star with a black enclosed "A" within it. d. The emblem of Bunkerchan is a group of three Albanian bunkers within rays of sunlight eminating from below. Around them are three ears of wheat, one being taller than the other two, all held together by a ribbon that begins red, but transitions to black halfway through. On the ribbon is written "9/9/2015". At the top is a bisected red and black star. e. The emblem of /luna/ is a crescent moon within a purple cloud. Article 41. The flags of the member chans are as follows: a. The flag of GETchan is a red flag with five thin light blue stripes on the far left of the hoist. To the right of it are the sickle and hammer depicted in gold, with the nine-ball star above them. b. The flag of /ref/ is a red flag with its emblem in the canton. c. The flag of /leftypol/ is a bisected black and red flag with its emblem in the center. d. The flag of Bunkerchan is a bisected red and black flag with a gold cog wheel in the center and a bisected red and black star with a gold border upon it. e. The flag of Lunachan is a red flag with a sickle and hammer in the canton. Above it is a five-pointed red star with a gold border. To its right, in centered within the flag, is a purple star. From the bottom-left to top-right are five images of the Board's mascot. Article 42. The anthems of the member chans are as follows: a. The anthem of GETchan is "Communism Lives On" b. The anthem of /ref/ is "The Wind Whistles" c. The anthem of /leftypol/ is "/leftypol/, We Revere You" d. The anthem of Bunkerchan has yet to be decided on. e. The Anthem of /luna/ is "My Lunachan" Article 43. The mascots of the member chans are as follows: a. The mascot of GETchan is Rodina b. The mascot of /ref/ is Tania c. The mascot of both /leftypol/ and Bunkerchan is Alunya e. The mascot of /luna/ is Luna Chapter 9: Procedure for Amending the Constitution Article 44. The Constitution of the USSC may be amended at any time by the decision of the Supreme Soviet of the USSC. Members DružeUnification Party!!jeXSPwls.MCategory:Parties